Time Out
by wajag
Summary: Methos in Hawaii


Don't own them, but it would make a nice gift...(hint, hint!) No money changing hands.   
  
Fyi: Methos is also Adam Pierson, Adam Wolfe etc.   
Broots is a computer whiz that Methos met in my last story, The Chosen,   
Jarod is a genius Pretender also from that story.  
Joe Dawson is a Watcher who's Immortal assignment is Duncan MacLeod.  
Lisa Weiss is just a person I made up.  
  
Time Out   
Joe Dawson, bartender and Watcher had been talking with Duncan MacLeod in his bar when Mac had assumed an alert posture and looked towards the door. After all his time in the Watchers, Joe knew the look an Immortal had when they sensed another Immortal's 'buzz'. Duncan looked surprised and looked at Joe seconds before the Bar door opened. Joe saw a face that he never expected to see come through that door for the remainder of his lifetime. Methos the five thousand year old Immortal!  
  
Methos had told his friend Joe, that he wouldn't show his face near any Watchers until the Watcher Organization had found and stopped an information leak. As the oldest Immortal, Methos was a prime target for other Immortals wanting to make their mark in the Immortal world, or for the headhunters wanting to take the power of a five thousand year old man. To save Methos from a headhunter years before, Joe had told the Watchers that Adam Pierson was really the elusive Methos, the oldest Immortal. With his secret out, Methos had gone into hiding. He'd been found years later living on a ranch as a quiet and reclusive Rancher; Joe had tried to talk him back into their lives again. But once again, now that he had been found, Methos had been challenged by an Immortal who'd been told of his existence and whereabouts by a Watcher that wanted his Immortal to win the Game.  
  
Methos had helped the Watchers recruit a computer expert named Broots a few months before. It had taken Broots no time at all to link Watcher cell phone calls to Immortal phone numbers.   
  
Joe Dawson was all for "letting friendship thrive" as Adam Pierson had argued to the Watcher tribunal when Joe was on trial for being friends with his Watcher assignment Duncan MacLeod. But in this case, it was endangering good Immortals and especially his friends. The Watchers that had been identified in Broots search were quickly and quietly brought before a tribunal presided over by Joe. The tribunal presented their evidence and offered the Watcher an opportunity to give their side of the story. Where a friendship had developed careful guidelines and rules were set. Joe felt that the chronicles improved when Immortals themselves contributed (in the case of MacLeod and Methos, more history was discovered).  
  
Where the Watcher had taken sides and was suspected of using the Watcher Organization to further their assigned Immortal, a firm warning was issued and the Watcher was removed from the field. Access to the Watcher database was suspended. The Watcher Internal Affairs division got the names of these Watchers for regular monitoring.  
  
When Methos felt the Watchers had set serious protections in place, he'd surprised Joe and Mac by appearing in Joe's bar.   
  
"Man, am I surprised to see you!" Joe exclaimed carefully not mentioning any names.  
  
When Methos sat down next to MacLeod, Joe quickly poured him a draft beer.  
  
"Just passing through and I thought I'd drop by and say hello."  
  
"I'm glad you did, it's been kind of quiet without you around here."  
  
"You mean peaceful." Duncan sniped but Joe and Methos could tell he was glad to see the ancient Immortal.  
  
"Jarod tells me you've made some progress with your leak."  
  
Joe nodded. "Broots can really work his way around a database. He found a thread and came up with a sweater. He was impressed with your work on the Watcher database by the way."  
  
Methos took a drink and smiled. One of the advantages to having designed the database was that they couldn't keep him out of it. Not even with a computer whiz like Broots!  
  
"Broots made some modifications, improvements to security. We wouldn't want just anyone hacking into the database now would we?" Joe added giving Methos a smug look.  
  
Methos affronted a look of disgust but he already knew that the Broots' modification to the database couldn't keep him out. He and Jarod, a genius and friend of Broots had already made sure of that. Broots was good, but they were better. Not letting that show on his face, Methos shrugged and reached for the pretzels.  
  
"So what are you up to these days Methos?" Duncan asked.  
  
"Just taking a vacation before I start my next life."  
  
"Any place we know?" Joe asked fishing for information. If Methos had gotten over his anger about the Watchers he would tell Joe where he was going.  
  
"Someplace warm." Methos sidestepped.  
  
"Still mad I see."  
  
"No, just careful, I like my head where it's at. I bumped into a youngling a month ago, I convinced him I was Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod and not Methos."  
  
At Duncan's stunned look Methos spouted off in a very convincing highland brogue, "Nay, you be confusing me with someone else Laddie. I'm Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod and I'll not be wanting ye head unless you insist on it."  
  
"You didn't!" Duncan demanded.  
  
Methos smiled and looked at Joe. Joe shrugged his shoulders and mumbled to Mac, "I thought the Watcher had made a mistake, I knew you were in town. I just didn't think anyone would use your name on purpose." He said giving Methos a dirty look.  
  
Methos laughed, "Most Immortals know better than to mess with the Highlander. It made that youngling re-think his earlier challenge."  
  
"Don't do it again Methos." Duncan growled.  
  
They spent the rest of the night talking and joking before Methos got up to leave.  
  
"Take care Methos, watch your head." MacLeod said.  
  
"Try to keep in touch, don't make me go looking for you." Joe joked with a plea in his voice.  
  
"You could always call Joe, you know the number." Methos said patting his coat pocket. With a wave he was gone.  
  
"God I missed him." Joe said after the ancient had disappeared out the door. "Do you think he'll ever come back?"  
  
Mac looked at Joe in sympathy. Joe had known Methos as Adam Pierson for years before he had met and become friends with Duncan MacLeod. Joe had known him as an eccentric graduate student with a knack for research. He'd become the chief researcher for the elusive Immortal Methos before Duncan had discovered his secret. Joe was mortal so he watched his years more carefully than Immortals did. Joe was getting along in years, Duncan was worried that he didn't have that many more left to him. He really hoped that Methos realized this too.  
  
Methos walked through the airport noticing the changes since he had last been through six years before. This time he was traveling as Adam Wolfe, just a guy going on vacation to Hawaii. Dressed in comfortable slacks and a conservative shirt he sat in the common boarding area even though he had purchased first class tickets for this trip.   
  
Methos watched the people around him, extending his senses to catch the earliest hint of an Immortal 'buzz'. He couldn't carry his sword on the plane and was feeling vulnerable without it. Methos also wanted to have a look at everyone that would be getting on this flight. He'd spent some time the week before the trip looking over the Watcher pictures in the Watcher database. He wanted to make sure none of them would be going on vacation with him.  
  
He waited until nearly everyone had boarded before he headed for his seats. To ensure his privacy, he had purchased two seats together. He didn't want to be distracted by an excited tourist wanting to have a conversation during this flight unless he chose to. After the flight was in the air, he pulled his CD player and headphones out of his carry-on bag and settled in to relax until the meal was served.   
  
The next three hours passed uneventfully. Dinner came and went with minimal interruptions. Shortly after the dinner was put away and the flight attendants were sitting back to relax, the plane ran into turbulence. The seatbelt light came on. Methos glanced up when he heard the cabin speaker chime. "This is your Captain speaking. We've hit a few spots of turbulence and the radar indicates that it will be getting rougher up ahead. I've turned on the Seat Belt lights, please return to your seats and fasten your seatbelts. Thank you."  
  
Methos snapped his seat belt in place. He preferred being cautious rather than sorry, he wouldn't be seriously hurt but he wouldn't want to explain a quickly healing injury.  
  
Fifteen minutes later the plane started to get very bumpy. They were tossed in all directions and he was glad that he had his seatbelt on. He heard a commotion from the coach section of the plane. He looked in that direction, but a curtain had been pulled closed between the two sections.  
  
Within a few minutes the flight attendant received a call from the coach section. She quietly hung up the phone and carefully stepped to the front of the first class section. "Is there a doctor here? Someone in coach has been injured."  
  
Methos waited to see if anyone else spoke up. When no one did he growled, "Too much time with that Boy Scout!" under his breath and signaled to the attendant. "I have a medical background, can I help?"  
  
"Are you a doctor?" She asked anxiously.  
  
Careful not to admit or deny her question he sidestepped, "I haven't practiced in a few years, I've been doing research...how can I help?"  
  
"Thank you, a woman was out of her seat when we hit that last bit of turbulence. She fell and hurt her head and wrist when she fell. Could you take a look please?"  
  
Methos un-belted his seatbelt and followed her through the curtain. He was careful to hold onto the seats as they walked to the back of the plane. The plane was still in the turbulence. She led him to the rear of the plane where the attendants sat. He saw a woman in one of the attendant chairs surrounded by a man and two of the Coach flight attendants. Looking around he grabbed the first aid kit that had been set on the counter. Sitting next to the woman that had been injured, he slipped into his doctor persona and went to work.  
  
The woman was a middle aged, attractive but not stunning woman wearing a tee shirt, shorts and sandals. The front of her tee shirt was splattered with blood. She was holding a towel to the right side of her forehead and cradling her left arm in her lap.  
"Let's see what we have here. Can you tell me where it hurts?" He asked her.  
  
"I feel like such a klutz. I was returning to my seat when the plane dropped. This gentleman was right behind me and we both lost our balance. I fell into the seats and he landed on top of me. I tried to catch myself with my arm but it gave out on me. I hit my head on an armrest on the way down."  
  
Methos reached up and carefully moved the towel she was holding to her right temple. Gently he moved her brunette hair away from the still bleeding cut. He nodded and moved her hand back up to the towel again. Next he cradled her injured arm in his hands and carefully felt the bones starting from the elbow down to her hand. Moving the arm back to her cradled position he said, "The cut on your forehead will need a few stitches when we land. The arm is broken but it looks like a clean break. I'll just check a few more things to see if there's anything else, sometimes you hurt so much in one place that you can't feel an injury in another."   
  
When she nodded he slowly felt her neck, down to her shoulders, and down her legs. He started to ask her questions to distract her but that wasn't necessary, his wonderful smile and intense eyes already distracted her. Thinking to herself, (well if I had to hurt myself at least I got a cute doctor!)  
  
"Are you traveling alone?" He asked. She nodded. "First time to the islands?"  
  
"No, I came here on my twenty-first birthday, this is kind of a reunion trip I'll be forty-one on Wednesday." She jerked when he pressed her ribs.  
  
Smiling he said, "ticklish huh?"   
  
She smiled back, "Very!"  
  
He chuckled. "It looks like just the head and arm. This might hurt a little..." he said as he began the task of cleaning and bandaging her head and wrapping her arm. When he was finished he said to the attendant, "I'd need to keep an eye on her until we land. I have two seats up in first class, let's move her up there so she can recline the chair and rest."  
  
At a nod from the attendant, Methos easily lifted the woman and motioned to the attendant to lead the way. The injured woman pointed her stuff out for the second flight attendant to bring. In moments, the woman was seated in the window seat where Methos had been sitting a short time before. He sat in the seat next to her. The attendant put the first aid kit in the storage area above his head in case he needed it again. Methos helped the woman recline the seat and covered her with a blanket.  
  
Feeling silly but enjoying the special treatment, the woman just blushed and smiled.  
  
"You need to lay back and relax. I can't give you anything for the pain until they've taken x-rays. Do you feel up to talking? I don't want you to fall asleep."  
  
When she nodded Methos continued. "My name is Adam Wolfe by the way."   
  
"Lisa Weiss. Where are you from Dr. Wolfe?"  
  
"Please call me Adam. I'm from here and there, there mostly. I studied medicine in Germany and got my doctorate in Paris. I've spent the last few years in Seacouver."  
  
"I'd wondered about your accent. I'm sorry I put a damper on your vacation." She said fishing for more information on this charming man.  
  
Realizing that he had put on the accent when he put on the doctor persona, Methos continued. "Hawaiian law requires you change into atrocious shorts and a bright shirt before you can count the vacation 'official'." Methos teased.  
  
Lisa snickered and held her head when it hurt.  
  
"What do you do when you're not on vacation Lisa?"  
  
The last hour and a half of the flight went quickly for Lisa. From sitting in coach reading a romance novel to being entertained by a young, handsome and charming doctor in first class! Then the crew announced that they were on approach and preparing to land.  
  
After the plane had docked with the terminal, the attendant brought a wheel chair on board and Methos helped Lisa into it. Grabbing his own carry-on bag, he pushed the chair out of the plane. They were met at the end of the ramp by the airport medical staff. Methos followed them still pushing the chair. He smiled at his quick escape from the plane, hopping any Watchers that he might not have noticed would now loose him. After they were in the first aid station, the administrator sent someone for his luggage.  
  
As they waited for a van to take Lisa to the local hospital for x-rays, Lisa apologized again for the delay in his vacation. Insisting that she give it no more thought, Methos left when the van arrived and hurried her off. Heading for the courtesy stand, Methos called for a limousine and headed to his hotel.  
  
Since Lisa had mentioned where she was staying and when she was leaving, Methos called her up at her hotel on his second day there. He asked how she was doing and invited her to a Luau that was happening not far from Waikiki that evening. She excitedly agreed and he picked her up at her hotel.  
  
She was waiting for him at her hotel entrance. She smiled and waved when he drove up in the convertible rental car he was using during his stay. Methos was wearing comfortable, light gray Dockers and a subdued, light blue polo shirt. Lisa had on a brightly flowered sundress. Remembering their conversation on the plane, Lisa joked that she had officially started her vacation but he hadn't. Methos laughed, "Happy Birthday!"  
  
"Thank you! I'm surprised that you remembered."  
  
"Well, it was a special occasion. Your cut looks good, no bruising."  
  
She smiled happily reminded that he had so kindly doctored her on the plane. Isn't fate wonderful she thought?  
  
Twenty minutes later they arrived and Lisa exclaimed, it was much more upscale than she was used to. The show was scheduled to start in an hour, so they walked the gardens towards the beach. On the beach, Lisa slipped off her sandals and walked barefoot teasing Methos until he slipped his shoes off too. "At least your feet will be on vacation, 'officially'." She laughed. It was easier to get him to loosen up and walk in the surf with her after he had his shoes off.   
  
Before they knew it, the conch shells were calling them in for the show. Slipping their shoes back on, they headed back towards the eating area. They were seated at a table close to the stage when the appetizers arrived. Lisa noticed a photographer circulating among the tables taking pictures of the visitors.   
  
Noticing that something had caught Lisa's attention, Methos saw a photographer using a Polaroid camera. Mentally shrugging to himself that no one was likely to ever see it and there would be no negatives, Methos waved to the photographer and paid for a picture. Pleased, Lisa leaned as close as she could without being too forward. This was definitely going in her scrapbook, she crowed to herself when he handed her the picture in a cardboard frame.  
  
The show began, along with the several course dinner. Lisa exclaimed over the beautiful sunset while they ate their dinner. The Luau pig was the highlight of the meal, served with the grand finale show with lots of music, hula dancers, and fire jugglers. Lisa clapped her hands the best that she could with her arm in a cast and sling when the show was over. She had enjoyed the evening tremendously. Methos had enjoyed it too. He had not really been interested in seeing another traditional Hawaiian show when he had seen several in his lifetime, but it was refreshing to see things again through someone else's eyes. He was glad that he'd taken the effort to do this for Lisa.  
  
He was thinking about this as he drove back to her hotel. Noting his quiet mood, she'd hoped that he hadn't been too bored. He probably did this all the time. "Thank you Adam, this was a wonderful evening."  
  
Distracted from his thoughts, he smiled and glanced at her. "Sorry, I'm glad you enjoyed it. I was just thinking that it was nicer to have someone to share it with."  
  
"Is that what you were thinking." Lisa said with a twinkle in her eye, because she didn't believe him for a second.  
  
He smiled and abbreviated an explanation; "I lost someone dear to me a few years ago. You reminded me that seeing things through someone else's eyes is like seeing it for the first time. I thank you for making this evening a 'first' time for me again."  
  
Lisa blushed all the way back to her hotel. As he pulled up in front of her hotel, Lisa invited him in for a drink. (Perhaps more?) "I'd love to, but I'll have to rain check that. I'm rock climbing tomorrow morning. Have to get an early start." He smiled and wished her a good evening.   
  
When he returned to his hotel room, Methos pulled out his laptop and checked his mail. He had an email from his college buddy, Cliff and a few from Joe. Methos sent off a few replies and hacked into the Watcher database to see if there was anything going on that he needed to know about. He grinned as he logged off. Broots security hadn't bothered him a bit! (Thank you Jarod!)  
  
*****  
  
In Seacouver, Broots was looking at a message telling him that there had been unauthorized access to the database. He picked up his cell phone and called Joe.   
  
"I thought you said no one could hack into the system after you beefed up the firewall." Joe said.  
  
"Well, no one could hack in, well except Jarod. I'm good, but Jarod's a Pretender. He wouldn't have any trouble getting in..."  
  
Joe groaned. That's why Methos hadn't been upset when he'd told him about Broots' enhancements. Damn that Methos! He found a super hacker to out-hack his hacker!  
  
*****  
  
For the next few days, Methos kept busy rock climbing and hiking across Ala Wai. On Saturday, Methos went to the Cliffs below Diamond Head and rented a surfboard. It had been several decades since he had last surfed but since he was on vacation, why not? It took him a couple of tries to get his balance back but soon he was surfing like a native. After an hour of surfing, he came in to grab some lunch and let his muscle relax before going back out again. Leaning his surfboard into the lockup racks, he pulled his bag from the locker and turned, nearly bumping into Lisa.  
  
Lisa looked him up and down admiring the view. Lean and muscular, Adam looked good in the bathing suit and especially good dripping wet. Pity he didn't have a tan she thought, that would make him perfect! Smiling wickedly she thought about the pictures she had snapped of him before she approached. Those would make her the envy of the girls at work.  
  
"I thought that was you! You surf too?"  
  
Methos laughed and slipped his sunglasses on. "Well it has been a few years. It's coming back to me - slowly! I was just going to grab some lunch, will you join me?"   
  
Lisa quickly accepted and he dried himself off with a towel and slipped on a tee shirt. Putting the towel over his shoulders, he led her to a small concession stand. Methos shrugged, "Its all they have here..."   
  
She laughed, "I know and I still said yes."   
  
He smiled. After a brief discussion, he ordered two fish and chips plates and drinks. They went to sit at a covered picnic table until their order was ready.  
  
"I'm glad I ran into you, well, nearly ran into you. I wanted to invite you on the Sunset Cruise this evening."  
  
When Lisa looked confused he added, "The Star of Honolulu cruises along Waikiki, buffet, show, sunset, dancing..."  
  
Lisa quickly agreed. Their order was called and Methos went to get it. Pumping her good arm in a victory pump Lisa quickly recovered and smiled as Adam returned carrying their lunch.  
  
Methos told her he would pick her up at her hotel at 4:30 that evening. They talked for an hour, enjoying the wonderful view and each other's company.  
  
Standing and tossing their trash in a nearby trashcan, Methos smiled. "I'm going to catch a few more waves before heading back to the hotel. How did you get here?"   
  
"I took the bus, it goes by my hotel. The concierge said that since I couldn't go in the water myself, I might enjoy watching the surfers."  
  
Pausing only a second, Methos offered her a ride back to her hotel if she was still there when he finished. She nodded and added that she would be sitting near the surfboard lockups. She walked with him to get his surfboard, secretly watching him as the peeled off his tee shirt and returned his stuff to his locker. He grabbed his board and smiled as he headed back into the surf. She waved to him and thanked him for the lunch. Watching him wade into the water and paddle out into the surf, she found an open piece of sand and put on more suntan lotion.  
  
Lisa snapped the rest of her roll of film of Adam surfing. Glad for the zoom lens she had on the camera, she slipped the camera back into her beach bag. She promised herself more film at the hotel gift store before they went to dinner that night.  
  
Methos enjoyed testing his skills at surfing. After warming up he was comfortable enough to try some of the tougher maneuvers. As he waited for the next wave to come in, he kept an eye on his wristwatch. After another hour and a half of surfing he rode a wave in looking around for Lisa.  
  
She waved to him when she saw him looking around. He waved at her and headed to the stand he had rented his surfboard from. When that was taken care of, he grabbed his stuff from the locker and joined Lisa.  
  
"You were looking pretty good out there."  
  
"It was coming back to me. I think I'm going to feel it in muscles I didn't even know I had though."  
  
"I give a pretty good massage..." Lisa offered.  
  
"If the Mai Tai's don't relax me, I'll take you up on that." Methos chuckled.  
  
He opened the car door for her and they headed back to Waikiki. Telling her he would pick her up at 4:30, he drove off to shower and get ready for dinner himself.  
  
Before heading to her room, Lisa bought more film and asked the concierge about the dress code for the Star of Honolulu. Lisa smiled at the opportunity to wear her knockout little black dress she'd brought along.  
  
Methos arrived a few minutes early, so he parked the convertible and walked into the hotel lobby carrying the orchid Lei he had picked up for her. He was wearing black slacks, a light colored shirt and a dark charcoal sport coat. He was standing near the front door scanning the lobby when she stepped out of the elevator.  
  
Lisa had taken extra steps to look her best tonight. Months ago she had splurged on a simple black dress that flattered her middle-aged figure. She'd planned on wearing it on her birthday but after she'd been invited to the Luau, she decided not to wear it that night. Her hair was carefully curled to flow around her face and rested just short of her bare shoulders. Her make up was artfully applied to look natural but still emphasize her dark brown eyes. She wore simple diamond stud earrings and a CZ tennis bracelet. She'd found a black silk scarf in the International Market a few days ago, and had it draped over her cast to hide it.  
  
Smiling, Methos walked towards her. Taking her hand he said, "You look stunning." At her blush, he smiled and let go of her hand. "May I?" He held the Lei for her inspection. At her nod, he carefully arranged the Lei around her neck.  
  
He grinned as he took her hand again and led her to the car. In a short time they reached the Kewalo Basin and boarded the ship. Methos took her to the upper decks and they watched as the ship cast off. It was a beautiful view of Waikiki and Diamond Head. They ate on the upper deck and watched the sunset. After dinner they went down to the main deck and watched a Polynesian show that was an abbreviated version of the one they had seen at the Luau.   
  
When the show ended and the live music started, they returned to the upper deck. The ship made a wide turn and reversed direction to take them back to the dock. When a slow dance began, Methos asked her to dance.   
  
Lisa was ready to decline because they weren't on the dance floor. Intoxicated by the evening and the company, she changed her mind and stepped into his open arms. The dance music was slow and romantic, intended to wrap up the evening. Skillfully he moved to the rhythms of the music, unconcerned with the other people on the upper deck with them.  
  
Lisa was floating on air. This evening was wonderful, the cruise was romantic, the dinner was fantastic, and now she was slow dancing with a young, handsome doctor. Enjoying the fantasy to the fullest, she leaned in closer to him. He looked in his mid thirties, maybe his late thirties if you stretched it, but she wasn't about to ask him!  
  
She moved her head towards his until she was resting her cheek on his. Softly she whispered into his ear, "Is there anything you can't do?"  
  
Holding her a little closer, Methos asked, "I'm sorry, what was that?"  
  
"You rescue damsels in distress, rock climb, surf and you can dance too. Is there anything you can't do?"  
  
Still holding her close, Methos stared out into the ocean and whispered, "Make time stand still." Recovering he added, "Your time to leave came too fast."  
  
She shifted her position so that she could see his face. Seeing nothing but sincerity in his eyes, she took a deep breath and said, "We could hold back the night for just a little bit. Would you like to come back to my room?"  
  
Lisa's stomach did flip-flops while she waited for his answer. Why would a young, handsome successful man like Adam want to make love to a middle-aged average kind of woman like her? She waited for the fantasy to end as his eyes studied hers.  
  
"Are you asking what I think you're asking?"  
  
Nervously she nodded.  
  
"I've enjoyed being with you this evening, I'm not ready for it to be over so soon either."  
  
Gently he kissed her. The easy bump of the ship hitting the dock drew their attention to the fact that the ship had docked and the cruise was over. Methos took her hand in his and led her off the ship and to the car. When he parked at her hotel he took her hand in his again and looked at her. "Are you sure you want to do this? I don't want you to feel pressured in any way."  
  
Lisa smiled and felt a little braver. "We can start by having drinks in my room. We can make up our minds then."  
  
Methos nodded and opened the car door for her. They walked hand in hand through the lobby and up the elevator to her room on the fourth floor. She unlocked her door and held it open for him. He walked into the room and noticed the maid had turned down the bed and put a mint on the pillow.   
  
He smiled and said, "That's what was missing, dessert!"  
  
She laughed and closed the room door, clicking the bolt on the door. She went to the room bar and pulled out a bottle of wine. She handed it to him, "Would you mind?"   
  
He grinned, "It is rather difficult to uncork a bottle with your arm in a cast." Soon he was pouring them both a glass. Lisa opened the sliding door to her room and stepped out onto the lanai. He joined her and handed her a glass. He leaned against the rail and watched her for any signs of nervousness or fear.  
  
"We come from different worlds." She started slowly.  
  
"I know."  
  
"We might never see each other again."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I have my job, my family, my life..."  
  
"I know."  
  
Looking him directly in the eyes she finished, "I would like to have you make love to me this evening. Keep the dream going for just a little while longer. Can you understand that?"  
  
That had been the sign he had been looking for, he stepped forward and took her glass from her. Putting both glasses on the deck table, he took her into his arms. His kiss ignited a fire in her. A fire that didn't care what their ages were, or that they may never see each other again. It only cared that she was a woman and he was a man, a man that she wanted to know intimately as a woman. He broke the kiss and still holding her hand, gently pulled her inside the room. He pulled the curtains closed and took off his jacket, tossing it over the back of a chair.  
  
Moving closer to her he lifted the Lei over her neck and set it on the dresser. Slowly he took her into his arms and kissed her. She slid her hand under his shirt and across his back. He moaned softly and slipped his hand up to unzip her dress. He ran his hands up her back feeling the warmth of her body, the softness of her skin. They kissed and touched each other for several minutes before Lisa shifted position to unbutton his shirt. She slipped it off his shoulders and when she had it halfway down his arms she bent down and took his nipple into her mouth nipping it lightly with her teeth.   
  
He shuttered and enjoyed the feel of her lips and teeth on his chest. His arousal increasing, he unhooked her strapless bra and let the bra and the dress slip to the floor. Bending over he scooped her up into his arms and stepped towards the bed. Lisa kicked off her shoes.  
  
"Are you sure I'm not taking advantage of you?" He asked before they reached a point when their bodies would do the talking for them.  
  
"I'm sure. I really want this." She smiled lustfully. She was fully prepared to take advantage of this young man if he was willing to let her!   
  
He laid her on the bed, feathering kisses down her legs while he pulled her panties off. She shifted herself to the middle of the bed and smiled while she watched him slip his shoes, socks and pants off. She felt a flush of excitement at the sight of his arousal. She reached up her hand and when he took it, she pulled him down to her.  
  
In the early hours of the morning, Methos got up and turned off the lights. Returning to the bed and her side, he pulled her into a spoon position against his chest and they fell into an exhausted and satisfied sleep.  
  
Lisa woke when the phone rang with her wake up call. She looked over her shoulder to see that the phone had awakened Adam too, and he was looking at her. She snuggled into him again and purred, 'I'm not ready to get up yet."  
  
"Last night was wonderful. No regrets?"  
  
"Absolutely no regrets." She said emphatically.  
  
He answered her by moving his hand to her breast and nibbling on her neck. She could feel his arousal on her backside and shifted her position to accommodate him. Half an hour later she collapsed on his chest still feeling the intense climax. He was incredible! He pushed every button, awakened every sense in her body. "God that is another thing you do incredibly well." She panted.  
  
He laughed and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. He nibbled on her shoulder then he shifted her off him. Sliding out of bed he said, "Let's take a shower. If we don't get up soon, the maid will be dropping in on us."   
  
Lisa laughed and allowed him to draw her up and out of the bed. She smiled at him tolerantly while he carefully wrapped her cast in a dry cleaning bag he found in the closet. In the shower he sensuously lathered her body with soap and even washed her hair. She luxuriated in the tender care he was giving her. He rinsed her and quickly washed himself. Turning off the shower he toweled her off before drying himself.   
  
After removing the plastic bag on her arm and checking that it had remained dry, he patted her bottom and stepped out of the bathroom. From the other room she heard him say he was ordering up room service. After her hair was dry, Lisa stepped out to notice with disappointment that Adam had gotten dressed again. He looked away from the television that he had switched on while she was in the bathroom. He smiled and said, "Breakfast is on the way. I charged it to my account."  
  
"You didn't have to do that." She said.   
  
"Yes, I did." He stood up and held her face gently in his hands. "Thank you for last night and this morning."  
  
"No thank you!" She laughed and swatted his butt with her good hand. The bathroom is all yours. I have to pack. I set out the hotel courtesy toothbrush for you. I brought my own with me."  
  
He chuckled, "it's about time woman!" He went into the bathroom and she turned to the suitcase sitting open on the rack in the corner of the room.   
  
In a few minutes he was back. He sprawled on the bed in a position that reminded her of a cat, as he watched her pack. When breakfast came, he gracefully rolled off the bed and walked to the door. He talked quietly to the bellhop that had delivered breakfast before closing the door and rolling in a cart. He rolled it to the table and efficiently set the table for breakfast.   
  
She sat at the table and soon they were enjoying the big breakfast he had ordered.  
  
After she had checked out, Methos drove her to the airport. He carried her luggage to the ticket counter and walked her to the security check in by her gate. Since he could go no further without a ticket, they were saying their goodbyes there.   
  
"It's been a wonderful vacation. I want to thank you for making it special."  
  
Methos smiled. "I've enjoyed it too. Here, take this." He said handing her a piece of paper.  
  
"An email address?"  
  
"My email address."  
  
She smiled. "Thank you, I'll keep it safe." Gathering her courage she asked, "Not that I want the fantasy to end but, why did you want to sleep with me?"  
  
Putting his hands on her shoulders he smiled. "You don't give yourself any credit. I'm an old fashioned guy and to me, beauty is always on the inside."  
  
She laughed. Hugging him tight she said, "Thank you for that, and thanks again for the wonderful vacation." Stepping back she turned towards the security checkpoint.   
  
He waited until she had passed through security and turned to wave at him. He waved back. As he turned to go, his cell phone rang. Looking at the number on the LCD he smiled and answered the phone.  
  
"How are you Joe?"  
  
"I'm fine, how are you? How was your little excursion into the Watcher database?"  
  
Methos laughed. "Just making sure my vacation stays my vacation." Hearing the intercom announce Lisa's flight was boarding, Methos walked to a window overlooking the plane tarmac. Thinking that Joe would have heard the announcement he continued. "I'm having a wonderful vacation by the way. Yesterday I went surfing, last night I watched the sun set and danced until dawn. Today I think I'll go snorkeling, sorry you couldn't be here." Methos laughed.  
  
"I could be if that's an invitation..." Joe said hopefully.  
  
"That's okay Joe. I'm only here for a few more days. I'll swing by the bar when I get back. I have a new job there in Seacouver."  
  
"You're coming back here to live?" Joe said in amazement. Glad that Methos was coming back but also that he had told Joe this. Methos must be over his anger.  
  
"I guess I missed you Joe...and in a strange way, that Highland Boy Scout. I'll see you in a few days."  
  
"Good bye Methos."  
  
Methos ended the call and put the phone back into his pocket. Feeling an Immortal tingle at the far edges of his Quickening he narrowed his eyes and alertly scanned the crowds. An older man caught his eye by his alert scanning of the crowd. The Immortal nodded at Methos and moved deeper into the crowd. Methos leaned against the window and watched for the Immortal's Watcher. He smiled when he saw a familiar face notice him and gawk as recognition came. Still smiling, Methos sauntered by the shocked Watcher and quietly said, "Say hello to Joe for me." He chuckled as he left the airport.  
  
The flight home was less eventful than the trip over. One of the flight attendants recognized him from the trip over, paying special attention to him after thanking him for helping them. Methos settled into his window seat. Again he had bought both seats so that he would be alone for the flight. In a lighter mood after a wonderful vacation, Methos flirted with all of the flight attendants. They teased and flirted right back. This made the flight go very quickly and before Methos realized it, the plane was on approach.   
  
After the plane landed, Methos quickly picked up his luggage. He stepped to the curb and saw Joe's jeep waiting curbside. Methos grinned as the passenger window lowered.  
  
"Need a ride?" Joe asked.  
  
Methos grinned and opened the back of the jeep. Tossing in his luggage he jumped into the passenger seat. He had known that the Watcher at the airport would call Joe and Joe wouldn't be able to resist being there when Methos' plane arrived. Just to show Methos that he could find him if he wanted, in this case, Methos had let him know!  
  
"You look relaxed." Joe said at Methos grin.  
  
"I am. Sometimes I'm so busy surviving that I forget to live. I needed that vacation."   
  
Joe smiled glad to see the change in his friend. "You made that Watcher's day you know. He was sure that he'd found the missing Methos."  
  
Methos smiled. "As long as you were the only one he told."   
  
"I was, I had Broots make sure of it. Where to now?"  
  
"How about the bar, I could use a beer." Methos said slouching in the seat.  
  
Joe laughed and drove home.  
  
The End - Aloha!  
Time Out  
  
7/3/20021 of 14 


End file.
